direcliff_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Known Adventures
Lizardfolk Tribes: Lizardfolk have been implicated in the disappearance of Clearwater residents. At least one tribal encampment has been found. Can anyone put a stop to this threat? Harbour Daring "UwiBahmi" A black dragon assisted New Hope when they called, but can anyone feel safer knowing such a creature lurks nearby? Is this dragon a servant of Uwibahmi, or the very god itself? no one can be sure, and all (save those living in New Hope) wish to be rid of this creature Harbour Dangerous Garlish: Said to be a Yuaan-ti Emperor, ruling over Greywater Marsh. Who can discover the location of this foreboding figure? Harbour Dangerous Strange Lights at Night: Strange lights are seen at night in the cliffs north of Cove. Lanterns? torchlight? something more sinister? no one knows. Could they have anything to do with the ships that have been seen mooring nearby recently? Harbour Intrepid Surgical Strikes: The militia of Clearwater has gain important intelligence on the goblinoid forces amassing nearby. A reward is offered for any groups capable of slipping past enemy lines to destroy these key strategic targets. Harbour Daring Direcliff reputation 2+ A Scribe's Folly: A member of the Wilshire Brotherhood has gone missing on Bear Island after researching some ancient artifacts. The Brotherhood seeks assistance in resolving this mystery. Brotherhood Daring [Wilshire Brotherhood reputation 1+ New Sterling Pathfinders: The keep at New Sterling has found a good candidate for an overland pass to Clear Harbour. While their soldiers excel at open battle, they are poorly suited for the rough close quarters terrain of the mountain pass, and seek outside assistance to fully explore the region. Sterling Daring New Sterling reputation 1+ Briskwater Seeks Aid: Little details have been put forward, but the elves of Briskwater are seeking assistance. [''Briskwater] Daring Briskwater reputation 1+'' A Tunnel to Where? 'Continuing their prospecting near Briskwater, the Eastwater Trade Alliance has discovered a strange tunnel. From the entrance it appears to be nearly endless. Surely it can't be endless in truth, but where does it lead, a mine or underground complex? or to the lands across the mountain ridge? ''Trade Alliance Daring Eastwater Trade Alliance reputation 1+ '''Harpy Nest: Harpies have lured a ship belonging to the New Sterling settlement onto the rocks. Two others avoided that fate, but only after some crew leaped from the ship into the pounding surf. New Sterling will pay 1500gp to any who can remove this danger. Daring Harpies Stirling Kraken Island: Several ships have been lost in the area of Kraken Island. Witnesses claim to have seen the ships suddenly buckle, being dragged below the sea. Brave Adventurers are sought to investigate.Heroic Water Exploration: 'The Cartographer's League is looking for brave souls able to help explore the island and surrounding areas. ' ''League Exploration'' Unicorn Spotted: 'Rumors have surfaced of a unicorn in the Mirewood. The Wilshire Brotherhood is offering a reward for the creature. 5000gp alive, 1000gp for an intact body. [''Wilshire Brotherhood] Exploration '''Lost Temple Found: An ancient temple, said to be in tribute to the island god Uwibhami, was found near the fledgling village of New Hope. The residents are asking for those bold enough to come explore the temples secrets. Harbour Daring Dungeon Waterside Robberies: Homes and buildings on Clearwaters waterfront have recently been experiencing strange robberies. Harbour Intrepid Investigation Help thy Neighbors- 'The nearby kobold warren is asking for assistance. it seems their upper cavern exists have been besieged, cutting off their access to the forest above. '' Intrepid '''Missing Farmer - update Two more families have gone missing! Garrick, a local farmer who recently had issues with bullywug's stealing his livestock has gone missing. A neighbor visiting him recently found the house and farm abandoned. Harbour Intrepid Investigation Trade- 'The Eastwater Trade Alliance is seeking assistance in securing a write of travel/trade agreement with the Briskwater settlement to establish a mine in the area.Trade Alliance Briskwater'' '''Bandits of the Beach: The beaches near Clear Harbour have always been used as a temporary landing for smugglers and pirates, but recently a group of Bandits have decided residents of Clear Harbour are fair targets. Prince Akii has offered a reward of 500gp to eliminate this problem. As the bandits grow more troublesome, a local Captain Joulen has added an additional 500gp for the return of his lost items. Intrepid Harbour A Witch! - 'Cassanda Northbrook, a farmer north of Clearwater claims her husband has been cursed by a witch. She demands someone to come dispatch this evil from the area. ''Intrepid Harbour 'Livestock Raids: '''The small farms bordering Greywater Marsh have been experiencing night time raids from someone or something that has been dragging their livestock off into the marsh. Farmers have collected a bounty of 100gp to anyone who can determine who or what is causing the problem. an additional 400gp to anyone who can put a stop to the raids. ''Intrepid Harbour '''Kobold's Wrath - Fishermen have been robbed attacked and kill when drifting to near the cliffs on the western edge of the harbor. Prince Akii has offered a reward of 200gp to eliminate this problem. Intrepid Harbour Local Boy Missing: 'Antoni, a young local boy has gone missing. His friends dared him to venture into an overgrown cave entrance they found in the nearby Mirewood forest. ''Intrepid Harbour '''Manticore Problems: The nearby Briskwater settlement is requesting help to rid them of a lone Manticore that has been harassing their ships and village.[Intrepid] Briskwater 'Goblins! - '''Goblin scouting parties have been spotted near Clearwater, often retreating back into Mirewood. Citizens are worried a full scale assault may be coming. A reward has been placed for details of the goblin forces. ''Harbour Intrepid '' '''Temple Found - '''Marc, a local known best for his vocal belief in an island god named Uwibhamie, stumbled upon a burried ruin north of Clearwater along the river. He is convinced it is a lost temple to Uwibhamie, and is seeking fellow believers to come and help unearth its treasures. ''crawl Daring Uwibhamie